O Real Significado
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Querendo ou não era uma data especial para Dean, mas Cas ainda tentava entender o significado de "especial". Slash Dean e Castiel. Fic escrita para a Gincana de 1 ano do NFF, tema Birthday.


_**Título:**__ O Real Significado__  
__**Autora:**__ Adne Hellena__  
__**R**__**esumo:**__ Querendo ou não era uma data especial para Dean, mas Cas ainda tentava entender o significado de "especial"._

_**P.S.: Fic escrita para a Gincana de 1 Ano do NFF, tema Aniversário.  
Dean e Cas numa fic meio cute (novidaaade! XD), mas com uma música que me recorda o Winchester, escrevi então pensando no Dean.  
**__**Não tanto no anjo.  
**__**A música aqui é **_Birthday – The Crüxshadows_**.  
**__**Boa leitura! ^.^  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Look at your life, you haven't got forever  
**_Olhe para sua vida, você não a terá para sempre  
_**And tell me what really matters  
**_E me conte o que realmente importa  
_**Is it the money and the fame?  
**_É o dinheiro e a fama?  
_**Or how many people might eventually know your name?  
**_Ou quantas pessoas poderiam eventualmente saber seu nome?  
_**But maybe you touch one life  
**_Mas talvez você toque uma vida  
_**And the world becomes a better place to be  
**_E o mundo se torna um lugar melhor para viver  
_**Maybe you give their dreams another day  
**_Talvez você dê aos seus sonhos outro dia  
_**Another chance to be free  
**_Outra chance para serem livres  
_**Happy birthday  
**_Feliz aniversário  
_**Happy birthday  
**_Feliz aniversário

Dean saiu da cama sentindo-se repentinamente cansado, sua alma pesando mais do que em todos os outros dias de sua vida. Talvez fosse a proximidade com aquela guerra, talvez fosse a falta que sentia de Sammy ou qualquer outro motivo idiota que servisse de desculpa para sua repentina falta de ânimo.

Ele tinha mais um ano de sua nova vida, mas estava tudo tão bagunçado que Dean quase preferia o Inferno à Terra.

- Olá Dean.

- Oi Cas. – O rapaz, organizando algumas armas em sua mala, nem sequer levantou os olhos ao anjo sentado sobre sua cama. Estava cansado demais para discutir com Castiel naquele momento. Tudo em que verdadeiramente pensava era largar aquela maldita cidade e caminhar para onde seu destino lhe enviasse.

Sem compromissos, sem companhia.

- Está triste. Por quê?

- Você sabe que dia é hoje, Castiel?

- O dia em que você nasceu. – O anjo respondeu na sua simplicidade de sempre, não apegado a nada, mesmo sendo uma data especial para o Winchester mais velho.

- Exato. É o meu aniversário. E pra variar está sendo uma droga. – Dean fechou a mala, carregando-a até a porta e fazendo pouco caso do anjo ainda sentado. – Estou saindo e se não se importar, prefiro estar sozinho quando voltar.

O Winchester não esperou por uma resposta, apenas saiu. Deixou que Cas fitasse a porta fechada enquanto seus pensamentos confusos sobre as comemorações humanas o consumiam. Era tão comum Dean o deixar em dúvida que o anjo apenas não notou que estava novamente na rua, caminhando entre os pedestres apressados.

Castiel parou e encarou fixamente os doces numa vitrine. Seus olhos azuis passearam entre os mais diversos tipos de doces e bolos confeitados e ele se perguntou qual era a utilidade daquilo. O anjo viu uma pequena criança entrar na loja, as mãos dadas com uma mulher e tagarelando animadamente sobre o bolo que ela escolheria para seu aniversário.

Então Cas presumiu que todos aqueles doces serviriam para uma data especial, no caso, um aniversário.

Aniversário... Qual era o sentido em se fazer aniversário, qual era o motivo de todos estarem felizes e querer estar próximos daqueles que amavam?

Tudo era complicado. Dean estava triste numa data em que deveria estar alegre e ele ainda era anjo demais para compreender aquela aura confusa de sentimentos ao redor do caçador mais velho. E de tão imóvel o anjo era constantemente arrastado ao longo daquela calçada no centro da cidade.

Não que ele se importasse... Estava apenas tentando entender.

**~#~**

Dean destrancou a porta do motel com um suspiro pesado. Caçar vampiros era uma tarefa razoavelmente fácil, mas que não lhe agradava o suficiente naquele dia. Estava cansado, sentindo o corpo pesar como se carregasse um trem nas costas e sua falta de vontade de viver ainda não tinha ido embora.

O Winchester mais velho começava a acreditar que aquele era o presente de aniversário pelo seu 31º ano de vida. Vontade horrorosa de morrer ou no mínimo de cavar um buraco e entrar dentro... Na falta de um buraco no chão ele tinha o chuveiro para lhe cobrir e por ora era o bastante.

Dean terminou o banho e passeou pelo pequeno cômodo com uma de suas adoradas boxers pretas, a camiseta do AC/DC grudando no corpo ainda úmido. O caçador abriu a geladeira à procura de uma cerveja e seus olhos recaíram sobre a mesa de madeira simples e escura, onde um pequeno objeto fru-fru havia sido largado ao lado de um bilhete.

Aquela visão tão incrivelmente diabética fez Dean esquecer sua cerveja, atraindo-o para o para a mensagem de letra bem grafada que acompanhava o pequeno bolinho.

O loiro soube, pelo grau de inocência no gesto, quem lhe mandara tal presente. Porque só mesmo Castiel, o anjo sexualmente indefinido que o acompanhava, escolheria um cupcake de chocolate espetado com um passarinho rosa (feito de um tecido que Dean desconhecia e com um laço tão... gay) para lhe presentear.

Chocado e curioso com o gesto, o Winchester puxou o bilhete, lendo nas letras quase femininas mais do que poderia imaginar de um recado deixado por seu anjo da guarda. Cas era tão complicado que as palavras "Eu te amo" no lugar de uma assinatura o fazia cogitar idéias absurdas sobre Castiel não ser mais Castiel.

Dean riu abismado com sua lógica irracional, abrindo um meio sorriso depois de tantos dias tempestuosos. Se o presente tinha sido deixado ali enquanto tomava banho, então o anjo ainda estava por perto. Cas não tinha mais todos os seus poderes, mas em momento algum deixara de observar Dean.

Não quando o coração do ex-anjo batia descompassado e ansioso por uma resposta do caçador.

- Okay, Cas. Chega de brincar de esconde-esconde.

- Eu não estava brincando, Dean. Você sabia que eu estava aqui.

- Porque o bolinho, Cas? – Dean balançou o papel rasgado enquanto Cas tentava disfarçar algo que ele mesmo não sabia.

- Eu vi duas pessoas conversando hoje... É isso que vocês fazem, não é? Comemoram o aniversário com um bolo? – O anjo pausou, apoiando-se contra a pia e colocando as mãos nos bolsos, pouco se importando se parecia mais humano do que celestial naquele momento. – Desculpe, Dean, eu não tinha dinheiro para comprar um bolo maior. E você me disse que quando queremos algo devemos pagar, não apenas pegar.

- É, Cas, roubar é errado. Mas e o bilhete? Quem escreveu?

- Eu escrevi. Pode não parecer, mas eu sei escrever, Dean, e em quantas línguas precisar.

- Tudo bem, Cas, mas porque um bilhete?

- Oras, é seu aniversário. Eu achei que você merecesse algo especial.

- Então foi só por isso que você escreveu... Escreveu...

As palavras assinadas pelo anjo brincaram na língua do Winchester, mas ele não conseguiu dizê-las em voz alta. Não quando aqueles enormes olhos azuis de Castiel o encaravam da maneira mais pura possível, tão incrivelmente inocentes que ele quase se sentiu um canalha. Na verdade ele se sentiu um canalha por pensar em algo mais com um anjo que apenas tentava lhe deixar mais feliz numa data importante.

- Eu te amo, Dean.

- O que?

- Foi o que escrevi no bilhete. Achei que você gostaria de ouvir isso. Não sei ao certo o que isso significa, mas sei que você é importante para mim.

- Sou importante o suficiente para ganhar um presente, Castiel?

- Eu achei que...

- Esquece o bolinho, Cas! – Dean contornou a mesa de madeira, aproximando-se devagar do anjo ainda apoiado contra a pia.

- Eu sei que não sou muito, Dean. Seu irmão deveria estar aqui, não eu. – Um anjo não deveria se deixar abater pela proximidade com o caçador, mas algo dentro de si o impelia a falar, a se desculpar sem que nada estivesse errado. Era uma reação espontânea para os batimentos cardíacos acelerados e as bochechas que insistiam em queimar ao passo que o Winchester se aproximava.

- Posso pegar meu presente, Cas? Ou você vai continuar falando?

O anjo apenas meneou a cabeça, sua respiração acelerando enquanto os lábios do caçador se aproximavam dos seus, os olhos verdes carinhosamente presos aos azuis enquanto as mãos quentes puxavam a cintura fina por debaixo do grosso casaco. Dean Winchester estava aproveitando os poucos minutos de seu aniversário com o presente que sempre sonhara ter: a boca tentadora do protetor que roubara seu amor ainda no inferno.

Castiel sentiu seu corpo derreter, amolecendo sobre o corpo do caçador enquanto era seguro pelos braços fortes e que tão amáveis lhe abraçavam. Era uma sensação nova, estranhamente feliz e de satisfação por fazer Dean feliz.

Era confuso, mas se era ele o presente que o Winchester desejava, então Cas estava feliz em cedê-lo a seu protegido.

Dean puxou o casaco para o chão, as mãos ágeis desfazendo o nó da gravata e abrindo os botões brancos que preferia, se possível, arrancar com os dentes. O Winchester alçou o corpo menor, desgrudando seus lábios apenas para cruzar o cômodo vazio e depositar, praticamente jogar, Castiel na cama.

- Dean... – O anjo dobrou o corpo, o Winchester distribuía beijos e mais beijos molhados em sua barriga, as mãos apalpando desleixadamente suas coxas por cima das roupas.

- O que é?

- Não é mais seu aniversário.

- Quer desistir agora? – O caçador sentou, os olhos verdes perdendo o brilho apaixonado e assumindo uma sombra de resignação, quase mágoa.

- Devemos? Eu sou seu presente de aniversário, mas não é mais seu aniversário.

Dean gargalhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas do anjo, acreditando que Castiel apenas compreendesse metade do significado de uma data especial. – Vou te contar um segredo, Cas.

- Qual?

- O presente é sempre melhor quando ganhamos **depois **do aniversário. – o loiro piscou malicioso, seus lábios cobrindo os do anjo enquanto o deitava novamente naquela cama.

Não era mais um dia especial para o Winchester mais velho, mas seria uma noite especial para o anjo que compreendia pela primeira vez o sentido de uma data de aniversário.


End file.
